


Oh My God I Think I Like You

by machinewithoutfeelings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Feelings Realization, Fuckboy with a Heart of Gold, Future Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sexting, Skype, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinewithoutfeelings/pseuds/machinewithoutfeelings
Summary: No, no, no, this is just about sex!So maybe Yuri has been banging JJ. For a couple of years. He may hate his guts, but he has his uses. That'sallit is about.Until it isn't.





	1. why can't I just focus on gettin' a pounding

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about 7 years in the future, so Yuri is 22 and JJ is 26. Yakov is retired, Viktor and Yuuri are married and both coach Yuri.
> 
> This kind of...got away from me, as things do. It will be a romance in three parts. With a lot of filth. 
> 
> I JUST WANTED TO WRITING OBNOXIOUS DIRTY-TALKER JJ.

“Fuck!” 

Yuri’s chest slammed up against the glass and he could feel it shake beneath him as JJ pressed his slick fingers into him repeatedly, hard, curling up and slamming just into the spot that made Yuri’s eyes roll back in his head. JJ bent down to prop his head on Yuri’s shoulder, which he hated, so much bare skin on bare skin. He tried to shrug him off, but JJ just pressed in harder, licking the rivulets of sweat accumulating on Yuri’s neck and whispering into his ear with his hot, disgusting, fucking sexy breath. “You like that, don’t you, sweetheart?” he asked, sounding like a gross idiot. Yuri keened as he slammed in particularly hard, letting out a choked whine. “You getting nice and messy and loose for me? You ready for my big cock, babe? It’s been a while; your little hole might still be too tight for it.”

“If you don’t shut the fuck up, I’m leaving,” Yuri managed to get out, but then JJ withdrew his fingers and the sudden emptiness made him gasp out. 

“I don’t think you want to go anywhere without getting some of my dick first, kitty cat,” JJ said, taking a nip at the skin behind Yuri’s ear. Yuri could hear the wet sounds of him slicking himself up, then the head of his cock was pressing against his hole and JJ was sliding into him all at once.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Yuri shouted out again, his head involuntarily jerking forward and hitting hard on the window. JJ had been prepping him thoroughly, but (and Yuri would never admit this out loud) he _did_ have a massive cock and it was always a shock to Yuri’s body in that first initial push, no matter how many times he got fucked on it. 

“Mmm, how does that feel? Too much for you?” JJ was raking his fingers through Yuri’s mussed hair, slowly easing his dick in and out of him. 

“You wish,” Yuri said, trying to hold back the whimper when JJ gripped a handful of his hair and tugged back. “You have such a high opinion of your stupid cock; why don’t you try and fuck yourself?”

“My stupid cock, hmm?” JJ yanked back on his hair as he started to pound into Yuri mercilessly. “You want this stupid cock to make you come, don’t you, baby? You want to come all around it.” Yuri didn’t respond, instead biting down hard on his lip and letting his body smack against the glass as JJ fucked into him. He couldn’t say anything, because if he knew that if he opened his mouth all he would be able to say was how fucking good it felt, and JJ didn’t get that. Not from him.

JJ was hitting him hard now, almost right where he needed it, and then he reached his hand to wrap around Yuri’s cock. Yuri’s mouth flew open and he let out the most inelegant howl as JJ started jerking him off. He was going to come and come fast and JJ was going to be really nauseating because of it. Like he was the fucking King of Yuri’s Orgasms.

“Wait,” he panted out, and he batted JJ’s hand off of his cock. He shook his head, which was swimming. “Wait.”

JJ nuzzled down into his neck, kissed his hair. “Too much for you, baby?” he whispered into his ear. “Were you going to come for me already? Your whole body was shaking.” All of the sudden he pulled completely out, and it almost hurt, being filled and suddenly not. JJ grabbed a hold of Yuri’s shoulders and flipped him around, and they were face to face. “Don’t stop me from making you come, baby,” he drawled. “That’s the whole reason I’m here.” He skimmed his hands down Yuri’s back until they came to rest at the bottom of it. “Up.”

Yuri had the natural urge to be obstinate, but then JJ slapped his ass and he found himself jumping up into his arms and wrapping his legs tight around his waist without even fully registering that he was doing it.

“That’s a good boy,” JJ said, and he pushed back into Yuri. Fuck, he was so _strong_ , able to hold him up like this and still fuck him so hard. Yuri’s head dropped down onto JJ’s shoulder, where he buried himself, allowed himself to cry out, bite down hard on his skin when it got to almost be too much. JJ’s fingers gripped hard into his skin and his lips just brushed at his ear. “It’s okay, let it out, sweetie,” he murmured. “Don’t deny yourself. Be as loud as you need. I know you can come just like this. You have before. The sexiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“I really hate you,” Yuri said, between choked out cries, and then he came. Yuri could feel tears in his eyes as he ejaculated hot and sticky between their two bodies. He sobbed, completely slumping into JJ, who stopped fucking him for a moment so that he could transfer them both to the bed. As he walked them over, JJ tipped up Yuri’s chin so that he could kiss him on the mouth. Yuri sobbed again into the sloppy kiss, but he accepted it, pressing harder against it, mouth open and wanting.

“There you go,” JJ said, laying him out gently on the sheets. He stood at the edge of the bed, and began to fuck an oversensitive Yuri again slowly. Yuri’s back arched up off of the bed and he balled up the sheets in his hands. It felt like too much so soon after orgasm, so much. JJ placed a hand on Yuri’s stomach, rubbing his thumb in circles where come lay cooling on his belly. “I wish I could come inside of you,” JJ said. “Like, really come in you, so you feel me fully, so I’d still be leaking out of you when you try to sneak out in the middle of the night.”

“Like I’d ever let you fuck me raw,” Yuri said, voice hoarse, but he watched with wide eyes as JJ brought the thumb up to his mouth and popped it in. He sucked on his fucking thumb, hard, until he slid it out clean, his hips began to stutter and he squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure as he came with one rough, final thrust. When he finally opened his eyes, he stared down at Yuri, actually _winked_ , then darted out his tongue to lick at some come that had been dragged across his bottom lip.

“Oh no, Leroy,” Yuri said, already pushing back and pushing off. “You do not get to act like that when you are still fucking inside of me.” He backed up on his elbows, falling down against the pillows as JJ pulled off the condom and threw it in the wastebasket. JJ had this ridiculous habit of striding around completely naked after sex. He would never just lay down- he’d poke around in drawers, read pamphlets for local attractions left on the dresser. Yuri didn’t know how he managed it, actually. JJ would come and then instantly snap out of it, casual and normal while Yuri could only lie boneless and completely exhausted on the mattress.

Yuri pulled the sheet up, covering for _modesty_ reasons, as JJ picked up a menu standing next to the TV. 

“Are you hungry?” JJ asked. “We could order some room service.”

“I’m leaving as soon as I can stand,” Yuri said, rolling over onto his stomach and mumbling into the soft pillow. He tilted his head a little so one eye could peek out. JJ was standing with his back and bare ass to him as he hummed to himself, fidgeting up and down on the balls of his feet as he read down the menu. It was a nice view, at least. Yuri rolled completely to his side. His stomach felt a little knotted and weird and he didn’t want to lie on it. He probably should eat something. “Fine, get me whatever kind of flatbread pizza they have on there. And a milkshake. Strawberry. Since it’s going on your room bill and not mine.”

“Anything you want,” JJ said. He used the room phone to call down the order, then collapsed on the bed. “Scoot over.” He bumped Yuri’s thigh with his hip to make him move, then snuck one arm around his waist.

“Hey,” Yuri protested.

“ _Heeeey_ ,” JJ mimicked back, nuzzling his nose into Yuri’s loose blonde hair. It caused something thick and heavy to drop down Yuri’s chest, and he pushed back on JJ, but he didn’t push hard.

They ate in bed, watching reruns of Criminal Minds until it got too gross and Yuri made him change it. JJ then turned it to an old movie and turned off the captions, instead choosing to creatively translate the French for Yuri, a low whisper at the shell of his ear. 

“I do _not_ think that is what she is saying,” Yuri said, stifling his laugh into the milkshake straw. “I don’t even think they did that in black and white movie times.”

“People have been doing it pretty much forever, Yuri,” JJ said, dipping his head down to take a sip of Yuri’s milkshake. He swallowed and smacked his lips, and Yuri glared at him. “Don’t you know anything about the ancient Greeks? Or do you think that I was just that innovative?”

“I can’t believe you just took a drink of my shake,” Yuri said. “You had your mouth on my-”

“And then you shoved your tongue in my mouth after I did that, so I think you’re fine.”

JJ fell asleep with his plate of half-eaten food balanced on his chest. Yuri sighed when he saw him, collected all the the dishes and put them on the bathroom counter. Flipping on the light, he inspected himself in the mirror. Deep, purpled finger bruises spread out just above his hipbones. He lightly pressed his pinky into one and winced. Yeah, those would be there a while. At least they were in a place no one could see them. The last time they had met up like this, JJ had stupidly left one just under his collarbone and Mila had seen it- given him shit about it for weeks, trying to figure out who it was. Yuri would never admit to anything. As far as he was concerned, outside of this room, this was not happening. 

He washed his face and brushed his teeth- there was a disposable toothbrush still wrapped in plastic sitting beside the sink, so he took it. After cleaning up, he ventured back into the room to look for his clothes so he could dress and head back to his own junior suite. He spotted his shirt crumpled up in the corner, but when he picked it up he noticed it was ripped down the sleeve. “Motherfucker…” he mumbled, looking over to where JJ was snoring into the pillow. He had known that he was rough, but somehow Yuri hadn’t even noticed that. 

Looking around, Yuri saw one of JJ’s t-shirts lying over the back of a chair. It was plain and dark blue, and when he slipped it on, he noticed how big it was on him. He was almost the same height as JJ, but the other man was so much broader than Yuri’s still-slender body. 

“Mmm, you look good in that.” The voice came from the bed unexpectedly, low and full of sleep. Yuri turned towards it. He could see JJ’s eyes slightly open in the dark.

“You ripped my shirt, asshole,” he said, though perhaps with not enough venom in his voice. “I was just getting ready to go.”

“Come here.”

There was a sliver of light coming in from the bathroom. It fell on JJ’s bare chest where the covers were down, showing off the dark hair there. Yuri intimately knew the feeling of it pressed against his back, but he didn’t know if he had ever actually ran his hands through it. It was different than his own- his chest still had a small growth of hair, almost totally lacking in color. Yuri found himself standing beside the bed, arms crossed, pale, skinny legs sticking out from underneath the shirt that JJ was now fingering the hem of between his thumb and index finger. 

“Wearing my clothes, princess?” He let go of the material and let his palm slide down to the skin beneath. He gave a little pinch to Yuri’s inner thigh, and Yuri felt his knees buckle a bit beneath him. He was kneeling on the side of the bed, looking down at JJ.

“I’m going,” Yuri said.

JJ pouted, putting on his most pleading eyes that would most definitely not work on Yuri. “Wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?”

“I think you were _pretty_ satisfied,” Yuri scoffed, but the the harshness to his voice rounded out before he even finished the sentence, because JJ’s fingers were wrapping around his wrist, softly stroking the inside with his thumb. It sent a jolt of something unfamiliar through Yuri, something that forced a tightening up his chest that he couldn’t breathe out. JJ’s natural brashness was softened out in the dark, and he tugged a little bit on Yuri’s arm, trying to pull him down. Yuri’s legs stayed steady, locked into position.

“Sleep with me,” JJ said. 

Somehow, he ended up being pulled into strong arms, and pressed against a warm chest. Yuri froze, but then he found his body beginning to melt unwillingly. He was tired, and JJ was warm, and he kept running his fingers through Yuri’s hair in a way that sent tingles up the back of his neck. Part of his mind wanted to fight against it, but the other just wanted to melt into it. JJ shifted, so that Yuri’s face fell into the crook of his neck. It was...comfortable. Nice. JJ smelled good, and Yuri breathed his scent in for a moment before he even realized what he was doing.

He breathed out. JJ shifted in bed, pulling Yuri in closer in an almost spoon. It felt fucking good, and then JJ pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and Yuri almost whimpered.

_Oh, fuck. Oh, no, no, no, no, no._

* * *

“Yuri, aren’t you still in France? What time is it there?”

“It’s almost five,” Yuri whispered hoarsely. He was crouched down in the bathtub, curtain pulled closed, holding his phone close to his face. Otabek was staring at him curiously through the screen, gym bag on his shoulder, obviously on his way out for the day. Yuri peeked out towards the bathroom door, making sure it was still closed, then tried to lower his voice even more. “It’s an emergency, Beka.”

Otabek’s brows immediately furrowed, and he put his bag down on the floor. “Yura, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I’m...I don’t know?” He pressed one hand over his eyes roughly, then ran it back through his messy hair. “Something happened, and I have literally no explanation for it.”

“I’ll try to help you, if you want to talk about it.”

Thank god for Beka, really. Yuri already felt a little better seeing his best friend’s face on the screen, worried and ready to help solve his problems. Maybe Otabek could help talk him down from whatever the fuck this was. No one did common sense like Beka.

“So,” Yuri said, letting that sit for a moment so that his words would have maximum impact. “I spent last night with JJ.”

Otabek stared at him blankly. “Yuri, I have known you were sleeping with JJ. You told me a long time ago.”

“ _No_ ,” Yuri said. “I did not just have sex with JJ. I- I _slept_ slept with him. As in, after we were done having sex, I didn’t leave. I woke up this morning and his arms were all around me and- what the fuck, Otabek?”

Otabek raised an eyebrow. “I guess that is different,” he said, voice calm but with just a hint of curiosity. “So do you… _like_ him?”

“Fuck no!” Yuri said, almost a little too loudly. He paused a moment to listen for any movement in the next room, worried he might have woken JJ, but that Canadian slept like a log. Yuri sighed, and turned back to his phone. “I mean, I don’t know? Maybe? Ugh, I can’t believe I am even contemplating this.”

Otabek frowned, obviously a little concerned for his friend’s conflicting emotions. “And you thought to call me about this? As much as I would love to offer you advice, you know this is...not really my area. I’d be more lost than you.”

“But you know everything Beka,” Yuri whined, leaning his back against hard porcelain. “My older, wiser, more experienced friend.”

“Not in this area,” Beka laughed, a sound small and rare. “Maybe you’re just avoiding asking someone close to you that you know would be able to offer more experienced advice? Maybe two someones?”

It wasn’t like Yuri didn’t know to whom Otabek was referring. Honestly, he had thought about it himself, but the thought of admitting this to anyone besides his best friend made him feel like curling up and dying. 

“I won’t tell Viktor,” Yuri said. “Absolutely not.”

“I was thinking Katsuki would be the better choice,” Otabek said. “If you have a chance to talk with him alone?”

Yuri let his head hit the tiled wall and he closed his eyes. This evening he would be boarding an airplane with his coaches, and Viktor tended to fall asleep immediately when up in the air. He would have plenty of time to discuss this with Yuuri- if he could get the words out.

* * *

True to form, Viktor was out before the drink cart made its way down the aisle. The armrest was lifted between his seat and the little girl’s next to him, and his daughter was practically dozing on top of him. Even though they didn’t share any blood, Viktor and Emi were turning out to be disturbingly similar in some ways. 

Yuri had kept his earbuds in the majority of the time he had been in the presence of the Katsuki-Nikiforovs. He just didn’t feel like talking. He was thinking. A million thoughts rattling around in his mind, the majority of them involving JJ’s sleeping face in the morning light as Yuri had stared at him from the bathroom doorway. The stupid asshole didn’t even have the consideration to look obnoxious in his sleep. He looked almost sweet ( _he was sweet anyway_ , a thought Yuri fought himself on) and really peaceful and handsome and Yuri had slammed the door on the way out, almost certainly waking him out of his slumber.

He only removed them from his ears when flight attendant came by and asked what he wanted to drink. He got an Orangina, resisting the urge to request something stronger. She put a little napkin under Yuuri’s soda, and he thanked her before she pushed farther down the aisle. He was taking a sip when Yuri gave a small cough to get his attention.

“Katsudon. Can I-” He paused, watching Yuuri turn to face him and give a small smile. “Can I talk to you about something?”

“Of course, Yurio,” Yuuri said. He set down his drink and folded his hands in his lap. “I thought maybe something was on your mind. If it is about your free skate-

"It's not about skating." Yuri fixed his sights on Yuuri’s face, his shoulders straight back and face stone. “None of this gets back to Viktor, alright? I’m asking you while he is sleeping for a reason. I know you guys probably tell each other everything, cuddled up in your little love nest, but-”

Yuuri laughed. He rolled his eyes and held up his hands. “Yurio, relax. I can keep a secret. What is it?”

“So.” He doesn’t know the exact way to start off. This thing with JJ...it had been going on for around two and a half years, off and on. They’d fuck when they were in the same city, but nothing really more than that. It had just been sex. And besides Otabek, absolutely _no one_ had known. Yuri had made sure of that. He wasn’t sloppy. Maybe Mila had guessed he had hooked up with an unidentified someone at some point, but that was about it. And he knew that there was practically no way that Yuuri had any idea of this. It would probably come as a huge shock. Yuri had to be gentle with how he delivered the news.

“So I’ve been fucking JJ.” 

If Yuri was honest with himself, the one thing he had always regretted about having to keep everything secret was not getting to see the reactions of everyone when they found out, and Yuuri did not disappoint. 

He almost doubled-over on a cough, then stared back up at Yuri with widened brown eyes. “You have _what_? Since when?”

“A couple of years?” Yuri said, trying to keep his voice calm. Relaxed. Like a guy who really was just fucking around, and didn’t have this crippling sensation in his chest like everything he knew was being flipped inside out. “It was- it has been- just sex. Not a big deal. I know I never liked the guy, but he’s good- you know!” Yuri felt himself getting a bit red in the cheeks, despite wanting to stay cool. 

“Okay,” Yuuri said, obviously processing this information. “And you needed to ask something about this?”

It was easier with Otabek. Otabek knew the questions to ask to draw information out of Yuri, the things he didn’t want to say. Yuuri, on the other hand, just sat there expectantly, waiting for Yuri to open up to him like that was something he easily did.

“You can tell me,” Yuuri said softly. “I’m not going to judge you.”

“Why wouldn’t I care about you judging me?” Yuri snapped. Okay, dial it back. “...sorry. I just mean, I’m the one who has a problem with this. I don’t want this. It’s just lately, this past time when- I have been having weird _feelings_ , Katsudon. Feelings. About him. Not all negative.” And Yuri just knew that he was red, now. He couldn’t hold his stare anymore, and his eyes fell down to the little plastic cup he was holding with both hands. “What do I do?”

“He’s not a bad person,” Yuuri said. 

“I know that. An obnoxious douchebag isn’t the same thing as being a bad person.” Yuri really wished he had that drink now. He was talking to Katsuki Yuuri, one half of the most embarrassing, disgusting, lovey-dovey couplings in the world and Yuri was still having a difficult time admitting that he might have slight feelings for someone. For this someone, at least.

“Do you think he- feels the same way?”

“I don’t even know what way _I_ feel, so how the hell should I know if it is the same? We don’t really talk much or anything outside of when we’re in the same city, so it’s just a hookup.” JJ always wanted him to stay, though. JJ had been the one to bring him back into bed the night before, JJ always kissed first, JJ was the one who called him all of those stupid fucking pet names that he hated. Yuri had consistently been the one to push him back. 

However, JJ hadn’t ever really tried to get in touch with him outside of their hookups. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have the means to contact him. Yuri was sure they had both been on the same wavelength about the status of their not-relationship.

Until now. Maybe.

_Damn_ it. Yuri really did hate this.

“There’s no use talking about this if you’re not going to be honest with me, or with yourself.” Yuuri dug his fingers into the small, shiny bag on his tray and pulled out the last pretzel. “Take some time. Talk to him. Figure out what he means to you. I know opening up doesn’t come easy to you, Yuri, but it will be worth it. There is no better feeling than connecting like that with someone. It’s like-” He started to get that sappy look on his face, and Yuri did not really feel like a speech about _true love_ and _soulmates_ and how he and Victor completed each other.

“I should have known you would give me some follow your heart bullshit,” Yuri muttered.

“Exactly,” Yuuri said. “You knew what I’d say. If it wasn’t really what you wanted to hear, would you have even asked?”

Yuri opened his mouth to respond, but before he could say anything, there was a noise on the other side of him, followed by a drawn out, high-pitched yawn.

“Toosan,” a little, sleep-slurred voice said. “Toosan, _need to go_.”

Emi was looking up blearily from where she had been asleep on her Papa’s shoulder. Viktor was still sound asleep, but Emi was staring up at Yuri and Yuuri with half open eyes and pouty lips. 

Yuuri looked down at his tray table, which was littered with some papers and his iPad and a cup of Sprite and the salt and crumb remains of his pretzels. “Okay, Emichan, just let me-”

Yuri stood up. “I’ll take her. It’s easier for me to get up.” He stepped over a snoring Viktor then reached down to unbuckle Emi from her seat. She gave him a sleepy little grin and stuck her arms up. She was so warm in his arms as she wrapped herself around him, and heavier than he remembered. It had been a while since she had let him pick her up- she was asserting her _independence_ , her fathers said- but right now she was just exhausted enough to allow him to carry her down the aisle to the cramped little bathroom. 

He pulled down her leggings and lifted her to sit on the toilet. She was babbling about something as she sat there, but tended to just switch between Russian and Japanese, and Yuri’s Japanese was not good enough to follow a tired three year-old. He was content to just stand there, messing with the paper towel holder while he waited to hear pee.

This was what Yuuri and Viktor did constantly, Yuri thought. Every day. Yuri loved the hell out of Emi; he had fallen in love the day Yuuri and Viktor brought her home, but the idea of having to take care of her all the time seemed exhausting.

What was it like, to love someone so much that you wanted to raise a whole other life with them? 

At twenty-two, Yuri had never been in love. He had had crushes- on Mila, on Yuuri, on Otabek. He knew that what he felt now wasn’t love, but it felt like more than those crushes. Maybe because he was actually physically involved with JJ? His mind still kept going back to the way he felt pressed up against JJ as they fell asleep. It had made him feel- well, kind of sick, actually- but it had almost just surrounded him in a warmth that he couldn’t help but want to stay cocooned in. Like stepping into a hot bath.

_I need to shut up my stupid head before I start sounding like Lovesick and Piggy out there._

It was early morning when they finally landed. Yuuri had left the window up, Yuri could see the sun just starting to peek out in an array of oranges and pinks. They weren’t letting anyone off the plane yet, so Yuri looked down at his phone and switched it out of airplane mode. He first checked the temperature outside- cold as shit, no shocker there. He then switched over to Instagram, scrolling through without really giving anyone’s posts any mind. Well, he did stop for a second to like a picture of Chris’s cat, but that was to go without saying. 

His finger stopped scrolling when he landed across a post from the account he wouldn’t admit he was looking for. It’s just a picture. A boring picture, really, a view of Paris that he knew was from the window of JJ’s room. ( _He had been intimately familiar with that window, after all._ ) It was what was written below that had Yuri staring at the screen.

**jjleroy!15**

_À la prochaine, Paris! Next up- Rostelecom. #kingmidas #nothingbutgoldbaby #jjstyle #torussiawithlove #andibetterseeyoutheretoo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me at [machinewithoutfeelings](http://www.http://machinewithoutfeelings.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoomp there it is
> 
> I am a very slow writer.

He didn’t contact him right away. Even if Yuri was 99.9% sure those hashtags were directed at him, he wasn’t going to go crawling to JJ like some kind of pathetic moron. Besides, the more he looked at them, the less clear they became. Maybe they didn’t mean anything? Anyway, Yuri had told Yuuri that he would think about what he wanted. So far, he wasn’t exactly sure.

He had a lot to do, anyway. Training had really amped up; the Grand Prix Finals were looming just over the horizon. With gold at Skate America and- Yuri _did_ still bristle a bit thinking about it- _silver_ at the Trophee de France, he already had his place there. As if there was any doubt. So yeah, he didn’t exactly have time to worry about what JJ was doing, what JJ was thinking, what opinions JJ had about the nature of their relationship now or in the future. 

This all changed when he read the article. 

So maybe he had been googling JJ’s name, and maybe he had even taken the time to sign up with this Montreal news site and then translated the page from French. The effort had turned out to be necessary, though, when he skimmed the article and read the quote from JJ. Even if it had been taken out of context somehow, it was still...completely unacceptable.

**Yuri**

_what the fuck is this leroy_

**Yuri**

_“After all, this will most likely be my last year of competing.” ????????_

**JJ**

_Hello there, kitten. Keeping up with me?_

**Yuri**

_Don’t ignore the question, ass_

**Yuri**

_Are you really retiring?_

**JJ**

_I am 26, Yuri._

What the _fuck_. Yuri resisted the urge to throw his phone against the wall of the cafeteria. JJ had always been there, ever since Yuri had debuted in Seniors. Even if he had hated his guts at the time, JJ had been a constant presence in his skating career. If he was just going to go-

**JJ**

_You really going to miss me that badly, kitten? I’m flattered._

**Yuri**

_Miss your dick in my ass, you mean? Hardly._

**JJ**

_Mmmm, i didn’t say it, but if you bring it up_

**Yuri**

_You think i’m just sitting around sadly, waiting for you to fill me up?_

Just the thought of that sent a jolt of something hot through him. Yuri was starting to regret starting this conversation in such a public place. Arina and Denis, two of the younger skaters, were sitting at a table just a few feet away, laughing as they ate their sandwiches. Yuri tried to shift inconspicuously in his chair, then decided _fuck it_ and stood up, leaving his lunch behind as he exited the cafeteria. He didn’t look at his phone again until the door closed behind him in the single toilet, and he had flipped the lock. 

**JJ**

_As much as i like that image, i doubt it. I know you’re insatiable. You going home with a lot of men, then?_

Yuri could say yes, because it would serve JJ right, asking something like that. What business of his was it who Yuri went home with? However-

He also couldn’t see the harm in telling the truth. And the truth was no. He wasn’t going home with anyone, not now. When Yuri thought about it, he realized it had been over a year since he had had sex with anyone other than JJ at all. Could that really be fucking possible? Could he have been having these stupid feelings even longer than he realized?

**Yuri**

_Not exactly._

**JJ**

_You must have a lot of toys, then. You’re such a hungry little cockslut I know you’re not jerking off without something up your ass._

_Fuck._ Yuri could almost hear JJ’s voice, close in his ear, saying these things. He palmed himself through his leggings, feeling the length of his hardening cock. How could that douchebag say these ridiculous things and get Yuri so hot, so fast?

**JJ**

_No answer? Don’t be embarrassed, it’s sexy as hell. Or are you just too busy with your hands?_

He was just try to tease him, Yuri knew. Rile him up. JJ probably didn’t think that Yuri had actually closed himself up in the closest toilet, achingly aroused already. Making a decision, Yuri pulled down his his leggings just enough to pull out his erection, ridiculously hard and red and standing straight up. He gave it one good stroke, which sent shivers of delight throughout his entire body, then switched his phone over to the camera. 

He took about seven shots before he got one that he really loved- his cock pressed up against his smooth abdomen, a tiny bit of precome leaking out of the end, one delicate hand wrapped around it. It looked really fucking sexy, Yuri had to admit to himself. He took a breath and sent it to JJ.

**Yuri**

_Yeah, I have a lot of toys. None of them here with me, unfortunately._

Yuri leaned against the sink and stroked himself lazily as he waited for a reply. 

**JJ**

_jesus_

**JJ**

_use your fingers_

There was a bottle of hand lotion sitting by the sink, and Yuri was already reaching for it. It was almost empty, and he had to unscrew the cap and beat it on his hand a few times before he could get any. He pulled his leggings down to his knees, then turned to face the mirror so he could lean an elbow on the countertop. He examined himself for second, tugged a little down on his shirt so that his collarbones were more exposed, licked his lips so that they were wet and shiny. 

He ended up taking quite a few pictures while having two fingers just pushed past his hole. When he finally got the right angle, he grinned and sent the picture. He looked sexy but not completely vulgar, heated but not sweaty and messy. He knew that JJ technically _liked_ him sweaty and messy, but there was in person and there were pictures. He wasn’t going to send a picture of himself looking completely gross and fucked out to Jean-Jacques Leroy. 

**JJ**

_I wish i was there right now. I’d get down on the floor and lick your ass open, you look so fucking hot. You taste amazing._

Yuri groaned as he read that, remembering the last time JJ’s mouth had been on him. He did at least know how to put his tongue to work. Yuri balanced his phone back against the mirror, so that he could see it if JJ sent him any more messages, then went back to fingering himself. He pushed two fingers in _slowly_ , loving the slight burn. It was one of his favorite parts of sex, weirdly enough, the tiny bit of pain when he was first breached. Yuri wrapped the other hand around his cock and started to stroke it. Of course, his two fingers were nothing compared to JJ’s cock. He closed his eyes, starting the fuck into himself harder as he pictured JJ coming up behind him, kissing his now sweaty neck, tugging on his hair like he always did. JJ was obsessed with his hair. 

He’d pull Yuri’s fingers out, gently, then raise them up to suck them into his own mouth, because JJ was a dirty fuck. Yuri loved that. He started to jerk himself harder, imagining JJ finally pushing his big cock past his stretched out rim, when he heard his text tone go off again. By the time he managed to open his eyes, the screen was just starting to go dark again. _Fuck!_ He needed to know what JJ was saying, needed to read his filthy words, or maybe he had ever sent a picture-

Yuri let go of his cock, just for long enough to grab at his phone and unlock the screen, but his movements were clumsy. His hand knocked into it too hard and before Yuri knew what was happening, his phone had been knocked off the countertop and was headed straight for the tile floor.

“ _No!_ ”

His fingers were yanked from himself in record time as he dove to catch it, but it was too late. His phone hit the floor with the worst noise Yuri had ever heard. He knew before he turned it over what he was going to see, but some part of him hoped the damage wouldn’t be as bad as it it sounded. 

He looked. 

“Fucking _damn_ it,” he said, running his fingers over the shattered screen. Cracks spread out from the corner to the middle of the screen like a spider web. He unlocked his phone to see the text he had missed.

**Viktor**

_Where are you, Yurio!!! Break’s over. We need to touch up some points of your FS so we don’t have any more problems like Paris!!!_

Really? _Really?_

A picture came through a few seconds later, JJ’s dick with his hand wrapped around it, a little drop of precome at the top. All things he would have found very sexy a couple of minutes ago, but it was all distorted by fractured glass and Yuri had gone very, very soft. 

He tapped out a quick message to JJ explaining the situation, hating the feel under his fingers as he typed.

**Yuri**

_I’m going to have to leave it to you and your hand. Sorry._

**Yuri**

_...here’s one more pic for the road._

* * *

A few days later, a box showed up on Yuri’s doorstep. Inside was a package of tempered glass screen protectors and a phone case- a black phone case that said _JJSTYLE!_ on it in glittery gold letters.

He trashed the case, but pocketed the screen protectors with a small smile on his face.

* * *

“I don’t know what you were hoping for from this,” Yuri said when he finally accepted the Skype call, after staring at the phone for a few moments where his brain went completely blank. “But I am babysitting.” Emi climbed up over the back of the sofa and stuck her head right on his shoulder so that she could better see the (newly repaired) screen. JJ raised his eyebrows, then wiggled his fingers in a wave to her. Emi wiggled back.

“I know you,” she said.

“I’m sorry,” JJ said. “I don’t...Russian. What did she say, Yuri?”

“She said your head looks very big,” Yuri said. He reached over his shoulder and pulled Emi into his lap in a single, practiced move. She dissolved into giggles as he wrapped two arms around her. “It barely fits on the screen.” JJ just smiled, and Yuri found himself biting his lip to keep from smiling too much back. He looked away. 

“Can I call you back in a little bit?” he asked. “I need to give her a bath and then put her in bed, and then if you still want we can talk. If you wanted to?” 

“Sure, no problem.” JJ directed his gaze back at Emi, flashed her one of his _King JJ_ smiles. “ _Spo-koy-noy no-chi_ , Emi,” he said, somehow managing to mangle almost every syllable. The thought _cute_ entered Yuri’s mind before he could even stop it, and he ended the call quickly so to prevent JJ from catching him blushing. 

Getting Emi down was...difficult. First she wanted bubbles in her bath, which turned out to be a mistake not only because she made a huge splashing mess, but because it made it next to impossible to get her out. Yuri wasn’t able to achieve this without her throwing a fit (causing water to go everywhere again) until the bubbles were almost completely gone. Then she wanted a story, then another story, then a snack, then they had to brush teeth again, then, “Can we please, _please_ watch Elsa, just a little bit?” They ended up watching Let it Go six times on his phone before Yuri finally put his foot down. 

“You’re going to stay in bed,” Yuri said, looking down at the tiny girl pouting under pink sheets. “I know you’re tired. You’ve been up since like six AM.”

Emi hugged her little stuffed dog tight and wiped at tears that Yuri wasn’t entirely sure were there. It honestly made him feel awful, and he maybe understood why Viktor and Yuuri spoiled her so much. Watching her cry, real or fake, made him feel like a goddamn monster.

He turned out on his heels and shut the bedroom door behind him. Yuri took about two steps before he turned back, cracked the door open just a little. He whispered through the crack. “I’ll just be in the living room. If you really need me. But please, try to go to sleep.”

When he finally fell onto the sofa and pulled out his phone again, he felt exhausted. His hair was a mess, pulled into a bun, and there were still wet spots all over his shirt. He made the call anyway.

JJ picked up on the first ring, and Yuri tried not to read too much into it. 

“You look like a mess,” JJ said, and Yuri scowled.

“She’s spoiled as hell. She’s sweet, too, but I don’t know how they put up with her every day. I think I’d die.”

“Kids are all like that,” JJ said. “They’re fun, though. I miss my brother and sister being small.”

“I forgot you had siblings,” Yuri stretched his feet out, pulling the soft cream blanket that hung over the back of the sofa on top of him. “Do they come to your competitions? I don’t remember seeing them.”

“When they were younger, they went to all of them. My parents homeschooled all of us and so we traveled around together. Tristan quit skating before going into seniors. Now he does, uh, BMX racing? We go to his competitions sometimes. It’s fun.” JJ was sitting in a bed. He was shirtless from what Yuri could see, and, knowing that JJ was a complete nudist at heart, Yuri questioned if he was wearing anything at all. “Chloe still skates. She just took silver at the Cup of China, you know. We didn’t have any of the same assignments this year, so we didn’t get to watch each other. I wish we could have.” He sighed. “So did your phone fixed, or am I coming at you in a million different pieces?”

“I got my screen replaced in like a day,” Yuri said, sounding almost offended. “What kind of barbaric person do you take me for?”

“And you got my present?” He was smirking, looking as obnoxious as Yuri had ever known him. It was cute, which was simultaneously awful and something that made him feel a little bit lightheaded.

“Thank you for the screen covers. I threw the rest of the trash out where it belonged.”

JJ laughed, and stretched his arms up. The flexed slightly as he leaned back more against the headboard. Yuri turned his head slightly and smiled. 

“Isn’t it like three in the afternoon there?” Yuri asked. He wished JJ would lower the camera just a little bit. He didn’t want to do anything; he just wanted to know.

“I’m sick today,” he said, coughing a little for dramatic effect like an idiot. “Can you make me feel better?”

“Ugh, not in this house,” Yuri said. “It has probably seen enough nightmarish shit in it’s time with these two. They’re so gross.” He knew for a fact that Yuuri and Viktor had fucked on the couch he was sitting on; he had walked in on them once and had spent the last two years trying to erase that image from his mind. 

“You talk like such a prude, sweetheart,” JJ said, in a low, familiar voice. “Like I don’t know how gross you want it.”

“You better not be touching your cock,” Yuri said. “I’m not getting you off right now.”

JJ held up both hands. “Everything is above board. No sex. I get it.” He paused. “But maybe... when you come to see me in Moscow…?”

“You do realize that’s like a seven or eight hour train ride,” Yuri said.

“I know,” JJ said. “I looked it up.” Something about that sent a little thrill through Yuri. 

“Why do I have to come meet you there?” Yuri asked. “Why don’t _you_ come here instead?” He had meant it more as a comeback than an offer, but as soon as the words slipped out, Yuri realized what exactly he had said. JJ, in St. Petersburg. JJ, here. JJ, in his space, in his apartment, in his own bed.

“Well, I wanted you to come because- well, because if this is going to be my last season, I liked the idea of you there watching me skate,” JJ said, and he wasn’t making direct eye contact with the camera for once. There was something really earnest about his voice, something that curbed Yuri’s natural instinct to bite back at him. “But if that won’t work, then- okay. Yeah, I’ll come to St. Petersburg after the Cup.”

“I’m still going to be watching you skate,” Yuri said, softer than he really wanted to let himself be. “I can’t think of anything that would keep me from watching.” He coughed, toughened it up a bit. “I mean, you’re going to have a pretty easy time getting gold. Everyone else assigned to Rostelecom sucks.”

There was a lot that they didn’t discuss that they probably should have. For how long, where JJ was staying, _why?_

“I probably need to go soon,” JJ finally said. Yuri tapped his phone to see that it had been a surprisingly long conversation, and his phone battery was almost dead.

“Me too,” Yuri said. “Viktor and Yuuri will probably be home soon.”

JJ sat up, and for a second the camera moved in a way that let Yuri know that he was, in fact, wearing pants. Blue mesh basketball shorts. Somehow that was kind of sexy, too. 

“Yeah, I have to go take a shower,” he said. “I’m meeting Bella for a late-lunch, early-dinner thing.” 

The name caused Yuri to pause. “Oh. You…” _Don’t sound jealous, you stupid fuck._ “You two still hang out?” 

“Isabella has been one of my best friends for a long time,” JJ said. “And one of my biggest supporters. We still hang out pretty often. I didn’t see a reason to lose that relationship just because our romantic one didn’t work out.” He said it so plainly, as if he and his former fiancee had just mutually decided to part ways. As far as Yuri knew, though, that was _not_ what happened. It had been splashed all over the skating gossip blogs for weeks, and Yuri had followed all of it with a fervor that, in hindsight, should have made him a little suspicious.

“But you were engaged. She _cheated_ on you!” Yuri said, then immediately realized he sounded way over-excited. He tried to dial down his tone. “Right?”

JJ rolled on his back, taking his phone with him. “I mean...I guess? If you want to get technical about it, I guess some people would call it cheating. I know what all the news and gossip said.” He shrugged. “We were in an open relationship and she fell in love. And that person wanted her to herself. And they’re still together, and honestly a great couple. We were too young to get married, anyway. I was just-” He turned his head back, once again making what passed for eye contact with Yuri. “I get really passionate about the people I love. I guess it’s kind of a flaw. I just want to make them really, really happy.”

“I don’t know how you could forgive something like that,” Yuri said, quietly, into the sleeves of his sweater that he had tugged halfway up his hands. “I know I couldn’t.” He didn’t know what he was doing. Trying to communicate relationship expectations before communicating the desire for a relationship. It was dark in the living room, the only light coming from his phone screen and the low burn in the gas fireplace set into the stone wall. 

“I don’t think you could share at all,” JJ said with a grin. “I think you would want me all to yourself.”

“Damn right I don’t share,” Yuri said, and he wanted to ask him what JJ had pretty much asked him the other day. If he was sleeping with other people. He was trying to work up how to phrase it when he heard a key in the front lock. 

“I have to go,” he said quickly, realizing only after he had slammed a finger down on the ‘end call’ button that he had barely given JJ time to say goodbye.

“Yurio, we’re back!” 

Yuri could instantly tell from the volume and tone of his voice that Yuuri was absolutely plastered. Sure enough, a moment later he came stumbling into the living room giggling and holding on to his husband’s arm for balance. A dopey smile spread across his face when he saw Yuri.

“My angel!” he said. “Where is she!” 

“She’s in her bed? Piggy, it’s past 11. She’s not down at the park.” He watched Yuuri take Viktor by the sleeve and tug him down the hall. He cracked the door to Emi’s room and peeked in. 

“She’s asleep!” Yuuri proclaimed, a little too loudly. Viktor clapped a hand over his mouth gently, and closed the bedroom door with his other one. Yuuri wasted no time in wrapping himself around his husband like an octopus, infinitely more disgusting while drunk than he was sober, which was somehow something that was possible. “I was just checking on her,” he mumbled as Viktor led him to the bedroom. “She’s so cute. I missed her.”

“I know, my love,” Viktor said. He reappeared a few minutes later, after presumably getting Yuuri undressed and in bed. 

“Do you need me to take you home?” he asked Yuri, who was pulling on his coat and scarf.

“It’s okay,” Yuri said. “I can take the Metro.”

“It’s no bother,” Victor said, slipping back into his own woolen, gray Chesterfield. He had a smile on his face, something dangerous that made Yuri wonder exactly what Katsudon might have let slip while tipsy. “It will give us time to talk.” 

God _damnit_ , Katsudon. He’d said something. His drunk ass had _definitely_ said something, and now that knowing smile was practically shining off of Viktor’s face. Like there was nothing he would love more than to get Yuri into a small, locked space like a moving car so that he could grill him to his heart’s content. 

“Really,” Yuri said. “I’m good.” As he left the apartment, he pulled out his phone again.

 **JJ**

_Pretty quick exit_

**JJ**

_Should I be offended?_

Yuri rolled his eyes, and began tapping at his phone as he waited for the elevator.

**Yuri**

_Shut up_

**Yuri**

_And text me a pic of your dick in those shorts_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cockblocking. don't worry, the next chapter will give you what you want.
> 
> follow me at [machinewithoutfeelings](http://www.http://machinewithoutfeelings.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for all of the amazing encouragement I've received for this, even when it took a while.
> 
> [otayuriistheliteralbest](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest) I would be lost without you correcting my countless flaws.

Yuri stalked around his apartment, cleaning viciously while Otabek watched from the laptop on the coffee table. He wore a cropped tee and sweatpants and most of his hair was escaping the attempted bun on his head. 

“There’s a difference,” he said, spraying furniture polish on the table, lifting Otabek up as he wiped under the computer. “Between fucking because you’re on the same hotel floor and taking a long as fuck train ride and changing your returning flight just to stay with someone for four days? Right?”

“I would think that would be obvious,” Otabek answered. “Have you still not told anyone he is coming?”

“I told _you_ didn’t I?” Yuri snapped. He turned around and refolded the afghan on the back of the sofa, laying it back down gently and smoothing it out with both palms. “Maybe I would have mentioned it to Katsudon, but I’m still pissed at him for spilling to his husband under the influence. Viktor keeps giving me these obnoxious, knowing looks. Did I tell you the speech he cornered me to give the other day? About life and love? About not knowing what he was missing until Yuuri filled a hole in his life that he didn’t even know he had?” Yuri had almost knifed him with his skates, pushing past Viktor saying that he did not need to know _anything_ about what holes Yuuri filled.

“If he’s coming to stay with you, you need to stop being embarrassed about it. It can’t get more serious if you get so tense and angry every time someone tries to talk to you about him.”

“I’m not _embarrassed_ ,” Yuri said, though he didn’t know how true that was. It was true that he did feel something like embarrassment every time he thought about going public with a relationship with JJ. They had just always been such bitter rivals; it was a _thing_ , and admitting that he had gone soft on him was like-. Yuri sighed. Embarrassing. “We haven’t even talked about what this is.”

Otabek gave him a look. “Like you said. Long train ride. Changed his returning flight. For _you_. I’ve known JJ for a long time, Yura. He’s a really passionate guy. He’s doing this because he’s really into you, and he kind of throws his whole heart into things. Just don’t...freeze him out or push him away or anything.”

“I’m not going to-”

There was a knock on the door.

“Who is _that_?!” Yuri whispered to his friend on the other side of Skype. He looked at the clock. It was still over two hours before JJ was supposed to arrive. “That can’t be him, right?”

“I think that question can only be answered by...answering the door.” Otabek gave a small smile and a nod. “Good luck, Yura. Keep me updated.”

After closing his laptop, Yuri stood up and started to walk to the door. He pulled his hair down and tied it up in a neater bun. There was another knock, and Yuri put his hands on the wooden door and looked through the peephole. Sure as fuck, there was JJ, standing there with a rolling suitcase. What the hell?

“What the hell?” he asked as he opened the door. “You weren’t supposed to be here for two hours.”

JJ grinned. “There was an earlier train!” His eyes looked up and down Yuri’s body, and suddenly he felt self conscious about his outfit. He had something else. Laid out on his bed. Not like he had been planning on dressing up for JJ or anything, but he was in an old stained shirt and sweats now. He hadn’t taken a shower.

“I was wearing this to clean,” he said defensively. “You know, it’s rude to show up earlier than you say you are going to.”

“You look perfectly fine to me,” JJ said, walking closer to him, putting a palm on his exposed abdomen. The plastic wheels of his suitcase rolled over the tile entryway, and he kicked the door shut behind him. 

“Don’t treat my door like that. I rent, you- mmph!” JJ’s hand was warm on his cheek and Yuri let himself fall into the kiss. 

Just for a moment, Yuri enjoyed being lost in it, the feel of JJ’s lips on his (fucking _finally_ ) and the hot touch of his hand on skin. Then he remembered his greasy hair, the body that was probably funky from cleaning all morning, the sweatpants he had been wearing since the night before. He managed to pull himself from JJ’s warm grasp and hold him out at an arm’s length. “No. I’m gross. Let me take a fucking shower before you get your paws all over me.” 

For a second he thought he saw something like disappointment flicker over JJ’s face, just before Yuri turned to leave the room. He heard Beka’s voice lecturing him in his head. _He came all this way to be with you. Be nice, Yura. I know you’re capable of it._

“You could join me,” he said softly. “If you want. You’re probably all- you probably want to, after traveling?” He looked over his shoulder, and JJ was already pulling his goddamn shirt off. Of course. “Nudist!” 

“Shy little kitten,” JJ murmured against Yuri’s neck as they walked. He tugged at Yuri’s pants, pawed at his shirt- he wouldn’t stop touching him and Yuri didn’t want him to see how much it was causing his face to heat up. He faced away from JJ as he pulled off his clothes, feeling strangely shy. He had been naked around JJ at least a dozen times by now, sent him pictures of his cock- but suddenly everything seemed more intimate. They both knew what was happening, even if they hadn’t discussed it yet. They both knew...right?

There were fingers pressing up his spine, softly, and JJ leaned his head down on Yuri’s shoulder. “Are you going to turn on the water, kitten?” he whispered, ghosting his lips over the shell of Yuri’s ear. Yuri shivered, but he didn’t push away. He let JJ touch him, let him run hands over his bare shoulder, arms, waist. His hands felt so large on his slender frame. When Yuri took a step forward, JJ went with him. He opened the glass door to the shower, turned the knob for hot water. It took a second to warm up, and while he waited, Yuri turned around and kissed JJ again. Slow, easy, arms loosely wrapped around his neck.

“So,” Yuri said when they were finally in the shower. He was trying to stand under the spray, but JJ was taller than him, and it was blocking most of the water. “You’re here.”

“I’m here,” JJ said. “Do you want me to wash your hair?”

Yuri thought for a moment, then nodded, turning around to give JJ better access to it. He smelled his shampoo when JJ opened it, mint and eucalyptus. Then there were strong hands massaging into his scalp, getting it sudsy, and Yuri sighed, slumping forward. This wasn’t bad; this wasn’t bad at all. JJ really knew how to work his fingers in, pressing in hard at the center of his skull and dragging his thumbs up the back of Yuri’s neck. 

“You know,” JJ said, leaning down to Yuri’s ear just as he was getting very relaxed. “We need to talk.” His hands laxed slightly. 

Yuri groaned, rolling his head around and pushing JJ’s hands back onto him. “Do we have to now?”

“Mmm, yes kitten,” JJ hummed, sliding his hands down to Yuri’s shoulder, massaging into the tough muscle. God, how did he know right where to- _fuck_. Yuri felt himself melting completely under JJ’s touch. He was pretty sure that JJ’s hands were magic and could do no wrong. “Do you think I came all this way just for a taste of you?”

“I think you would come from Canada to St. Petersburg on a bicycle just to lick my fingertips,” Yuri said.

“Not wrong,” JJ said, leaning down to press a kiss on Yuri’s neck, then his shoulder. His thumbs dug into Yuri’s lower back, then one drifted further down to trace between the cleft of his ass. Yuri let out a low, pleased sound and fell forward even more, supporting himself against the tile with open palms. “God, I’ve been dreaming about this, baby. You have such a delicious ass.”

“I thought you wanted to talk,” Yuri said as JJ dropped down to his knees. 

“Right, talk. We will.” JJ took the cheeks of his ass and began massaging them like he had Yuri’s shoulders, before spreading them apart and giving a slow lick right up the middle. Yuri bit down on his bottom lip to repress the high-pitched whimper that would have arisen out of him otherwise. “We’ll talk after I fucking rim you, okay? I want you to come all over that pretty blue tile.” His voice was sounding a little dazed, like it always did during sex. 

His mouth was good, yes, when he was putting it to use swirling his tongue slowly over Yuri’s hole. When he started, JJ’s pace was almost unbearable, the leisurely movement of his mouth along with the just-not-quite-enough way he pulled at Yuri’s cock. He tried to hold back, tried to tease Yuri every time, but Yuri knew it wouldn’t stay that way for long. JJ couldn’t resist. JJ _loved_ to eat his ass. He was soon messy and overeager, thumbs almost trying to press through the skin as he tried to push his face as far in as he could get, tongue fucking past his rim, plunging as far into Yuri as he could get.

“Want to fuck,” Yuri managed to get out. JJ didn’t stop, and Yuri had to reach back and grab him by the undercut, pull him off. He gave his own hair a squeeze, making sure it was completely rinsed out, then walked out the glass door of the shower. He grabbed the first towel he could reach and spread it out on the tile. “Down there,” he said, pointing. “Now.”

JJ didn’t move from where he was on his knees, instead twisting his arms around Yuri’s calves, letting his fingers skin the bottom of his ass. “Babe, who said you were in charge?” he said, mouthing the tip of Yuri’s dick, lapping at the precome that had accumulated. Yuri moaned; it took everything in him not to just shove himself into JJ’s mouth right there. That wasn’t what he wanted though. He wanted that man _inside_ of him. JJ began to pull himself up, still holding on to Yuri’s body; it was a little inelegant on the wet floor, but Yuri couldn’t say anything when JJ’s body was rocking against his.

“Get the lube,” Yuri begged. “Please. It’s in the cabinet. Condoms, too.”

Even the brief loss of his touch when JJ moved had Yuri whining. 

“Just how long have you been wanting this?” JJ asked as he uncapped the lube. After coating his fingers, he threw it down into the sink and moved back to Yuri. He leaned in to place his chin on Yuri’s shoulder as he started to circle his entrance, nuzzling his face into Yuri’s neck. “I’ve been jerking off to the thought of fucking you every night for weeks. I want to fucking live in your ass. You’re so fucking tight and hot and beautiful.” He slipped two fingers in right off, and Yuri was more than ready to take them. He started to double over as JJ began to finger him in earnest, but JJ braced an arm across his front and held him up. “God, look at you. Two fingers up your ass and you become a fucking ragdoll.” 

Yuri felt the usual fight in him disappear; he had no cruel words he wanted to spit at JJ. He just wanted to be close to him, have him inside of him. 

“Get on the _floor_ ,” he said. “I’m ready as I can fucking be. I just want-”

He found himself stumbling forward when the support from JJ’s body was suddenly gone. He looked down and JJ’s body was spread out on the towel, glistening wet cock fully erect. JJ raised his eyebrows at him as he closed a hand around it, stroking once, twice. He picked up a condom and threw it at Yuri. “Ready for you when you are.”

He looked fucking cute, waiting like that. JJ was so expressive. Yuri loved watching his face change as he slowly sunk down on his cock, the way his eyes widened, closed, the way he took heavy breaths from slightly parted lips as his hands grappled helplessly at Yuri’s back.

“God, it’s always better than I remember it,” JJ said, practically babbling, eyes unfocused as he thrust up into Yuri’s tight ass. “Every time, it’s better.” Yuri’s hair was tangled and wet and falling in his face, but JJ reached up and brushed it back behind his ear as he fucked up into him. “Gotta see you, you make the sexiest faces. Makes it hard to choose between coming in your ass and pulling out and coming all over your gorgeous face.”

“We can do both,” Yuri panted out. JJ’s skin was still slick and hard to hold onto. Yuri gave up and just collapsed down onto the other man’s body, wet chests slapping against each other as JJ pounded into his hole. “We have time. You can do everything you want to me.”

“Dangerous offer, baby.” JJ tongued at his ear before Yuri turned his head and began kissing him messily, teeth clacking before they could get the angle right. He couldn’t press back against him hard enough, couldn’t get him deep enough. JJ was slamming so hard against his prostate that Yuri could hardly see straight. His lips kept missing JJ’s and they fell down to kiss his neck, moved up to kiss the short, prickly sides of his hair. 

“Gonna make you come,” JJ said. “Gonna make you splatter all over your cute fucking tummy.”

“Splatter is not a sexy word,” Yuri said, when he was able to catch his breath. “Neither is tummy.”

Apparently, that didn’t matter, because it didn’t stop Yuri from coming almost immediately when JJ flipped him over and started to fuck him roughly into the floor. His cock slid between their stomachs and the friction of that, combined with the relentless beating his prostate was taking, had him shooting out hot come between them. Now every drive of JJ’s cock felt like too much, oversensitive, like Yuri’s body was going to dissolve around it. At the same time, it felt perfect, and Yuri lay there feeling like he was nothing but a body to fuck into. He loved it. He reached up, rubbed a thumb down the damp skin of JJ’s neck as he watched him come, looking straight into his eyes. There was that feeling, thumping deep inside of Yuri’s chest.

When JJ stood, he took Yuri with him, basically cradling him in his arms. Yuri murmured a few protests, but the only movements he made were to snuggle closer into his chest. JJ bumped Yuri’s ear with his nose.

“Where’s your bedroom?”

Yuri raised a finger and pointed lazily. If JJ’s intentions had been to soften him up, to wear him out into compliance, it had most likely worked. He felt completely unable to put up any kind of fight as JJ laid him down on the bed and curled in right beside him. “We’re getting my sheets wet,” he said, even as his pressed his own wet head deeper into the pillow. So comfy.

“You’re so soft after sex,” JJ said, rolling Yuri over on his back. He held his arm up, then let it flop down, right on Yuri’s face, just to prove his point. “You’re like jelly.”

“Way to state the obvious,” Yuri mumbled, summoning up all of the energy he had to move his arm down, just so that he could look out of the side of his eyes at JJ. His hair was wet, stuck down to his forehead and dripping all over Yuri’s pillowcases. He had no energy to care.

“So, how’s this for obvious?” JJ said, turning on his side to face Yuri. “I have feelings for you. Do you want to make this thing between us official?”

Yuri closed his eyes. His body felt tingly and unreal. His pillow smelled like his own shampoo and the blankets felt like comfort and home. And JJ was here, running a hand up his naked thigh and probably grinning like a fucking sap. 

“You’re right to the point,” Yuri finally said. 

“And you’re very committed to avoiding it,” JJ said. “Have you never had a boyfriend, sweetheart? Or a girlfriend? Is that why you’re so scared to talk about it?” The hand traveled down and tickled behind his knees, causing Yuri to kick him away with as much energy as he could muster. 

“I’m not scared to talk about it,” Yuri muttered. 

“Seems that way to me,” JJ teased, encircling him again in his arms and pressing a warm kiss to the side of his neck. He leaned his head against Yuri’s, and when he sighed Yuri could feel the heat of his breath near his ear. “Listen, I know why I came all this way, but if you really just wanted an extremely long distance hookup, you need to tell me now. Please. Before I get any more invested. I get very-” He didn’t finish the sentence, but he didn’t really have to. 

“I'm going to be a very high maintenance boyfriend,” Yuri finally said. He didn’t bother to look at JJ; his heart was beating too hard. Why was this so difficult, when he knew that they both wanted the same thing? 

This must have almost as good as a yes to JJ, because when Yuri opened his eyes, yes, there was that grin. It was disgusting, the way that smile now made him feel weak, instead of alive with anger. 

“That’s okay,” JJ said. “So will I.” He ran his hands up Yuri’s naked body, pulling him close. “I’m really touchy, too. You’re just going to have to deal with that. I only have three days, so I’m going to keep you as close as humanly possible.” Yuri attempted to escape from his grasp, but he didn’t try hard, choosing instead to let JJ spoon him and tangle their legs together. 

They fell asleep like that, naked and damp and wrapped up in each other, even though it was the middle of the afternoon.

* * *

When Yuri woke, it was night, and it was because JJ was shaking his shoulder. “What?” he said, swatting away his hand grumpily, even though he knew that he definitely needed to get out of bed. His sleep schedule was already going to be completely screwed up and he had practice in the morning- practice he was almost definitely going to cancel, he thought, as JJ pulled in tight against his back, nibbling on the bare skin of Yuri’s shoulder. 

“I’m hungry,” he said. “Do you have any food here?” 

He did have food, actually. Yuri had actually made a large shopping trip the day before, buying about three times the amount he normally did, making secret plans in his head about the meal he was going to cook when JJ arrived. Now, however, he was too worn out, disorientated from all of the sex and the long nap, so they made sandwiches and ate them sitting in their boxers in front of the tv. Yuri was on the floor, sitting between the Vv of JJ’s legs. Watching some stupid show that JJ couldn’t even understand because it was all in Russian. 

“They’re not talking about fucking each others’ asses,” Yuri said. “If you’re wondering.”

“I know,” JJ said, biting down on the ridge of Yuri’s ear instead of his sandwich. “I already looked up how to say _that_ in Russian.”

Yuri sat his plate down on top of JJ’s; the ceramic clattered beneath it. “Did you really?” he asked, leaning his head back to rest against JJ’s chest, stretching his pale leg to rub against JJ’s darker, hairier one. He placed foot on top of foot. “Tell me what you learned.”

JJ tilted his head just slightly to whisper into Yuri’s ear, and Yuri’s eyebrow goes up.

“Really? You’ve never asked me to before.”

“You’ve never been my boyfriend before,” JJ said, peppering little kisses on the inside of Yuri’s neck. “Special privileges. I’m a traditional kind of guy.” 

He said it so casually, kind of like he had been thinking of Yuri as his boyfriend in his head for a while. For once, Yuri allowed the nervous flutters that built up in his stomach to take root instead of pushing them aside. It was okay now, right? They were, after all, newly together. Together together.

“What am I then?” Yuri asked innocently, grinding his ass back onto JJ’s soft dick. “A slut?” He liked the way JJ gripped his hips when he did it. 

“No,” JJ said “You’re an angel. A dirty-fucking, smartass, rude, gorgeous, unbelievably talented angel.” He started sucking on the side of Yuri’s neck, and it was hard enough to leave a bruise, so Yuri pinched his naked thigh, causing him to startle back.

“We are both too old for visible hickeys, Leroy,” Yuri said. “Control yourself.” He pushed himself off JJ’s lap, reached for his diet soda where it sat under the coffee table. It was almost empty, and he tapped the bottom of the can to get out the last drops. When that failed to work, he grabbed for JJ’s and stared at him as he took a long drink, as if almost asking him to challenge it. JJ didn’t, though; he just took Yuri’s ankle into his hands and started rubbing gentle circles into it with his thumb. When he pressed it hard straight down the sole of his foot, Yuri almost kicked, but then he sat back and closed his eyes. “I might keep you around if you keep doing this, Leroy. I just might.”

* * *

“Are you really going to retire? What are you going to do if you’re not skating?”

It was late- too late, really; Yuri had a strict sleeping schedule that he usually adhered to, and he was hours beyond it. They hadn’t been doing anything for a while but lying in bed, feeling each other’s skin. His apartment was drafty and they had multiple space heaters going, and it was almost too hot under the thick blankets, but in a good way. 

“I have many talents, Yuri. I not only have a very _successful_ line of activewear, but I have also been outlining ideas for a book that I’ve been asked to write.”

“The autobiography of King JJ?”

“It’s actually a kid’s book about figure skating,” JJ said, and his cheek was soft against Yuri’s. “I think it’s going to be really good. I just mainly have ideas, though.” 

Yuri could believe it. JJ seemed like he would be good with kids, in the cheerful way that Yuri never was. He wanted to see him with Emi, watch how they would interact.

“And there’s my music, of course.” He bumped Yuri’s thigh with his knee. “I wrote a song about you, you know.”

“Oh fuck no,” Yuri said softly. “Strangle me with your guitar strings before I ever have to hear that.” Despite his words, he moved closer so he could see the screen when JJ pulled up the video. He was fucking shirtless, of course, holding his guitar and sitting in front of his propped up phone as he recorded. With each strum of the instrument and each verse sung out in JJ’s clear, earnest voice, Yuri felt more of a need to be near him, so much so that by the ending notes of the song, Yuri’s face was pressed warm up against JJ’s neck and he was wishing he could crawl inside under his skin. Hide there. Stay there.

“You liked it, then, kitten?”

Yuri mumbled into his throat, and JJ had to reach under his chin and pull him up with a finger. 

“I kind of need to know. I’m insecure.”

“It was perfect, you idiot,” Yuri said, and he kissed him in the bed, let his palms press against JJ’s sweaty chest. “How did you hide the fact that you were so fucking sweet for so long?”

“I could ask you the same question,” JJ said, letting his hands fall to Yuri’s hips, pulling him up on top of him so that he was being straddled. “Do you want to fuck me?”

“Hell yes,” Yuri breathed out, the idea of it already getting him hard. The lube was still lying on the bedside table from when they had used it several hours earlier, and JJ threw it to him underhanded. Yuri caught it in his right hand and uncapped it, never taking his eyes off JJ. 

“I want to have like, sappy sex,” JJ said as Yuri pushed two slicked up fingers inside of him. With his other hand, Yuri petted his hair, held it tight when he kissed him. The only noises in the room were the sound of their wet mouths, the squelching of lube as he fucked him with his fingers and the whirring of the space heater. 

“All sex with you is sappy,” Yuri said, staying close to him so he could see the faces JJ made every time he pressed into him, even in the dark. “Even when you’re putting me in a skirt and calling me baby doll. You’re so fucking earnest about it.”

“That was one time!” JJ said, the protest combining with a particular hard jab to his prostate that made him shout out. “Oh, fuck, Yuri, yes, do that. I want your cock in me already. I can’t believe this is happening. I can’t believe you want to be mine and you want to fuck me.”

“How come you never asked?” Yuri said, scissoring out, rubbing the pads of his fingers against the inner walls, seeing how far he could push and then studying JJ’s face to see how it affected him. His eyes were squeezed shut and his face seemed to be trying to push hard into the pillow. “You only had to ask.”

“Didn’t want to- until you were my boyfriend-” JJ said. “I get really- when I get fucked, oh fuck- I get really emotional. Didn’t want to get like that with you if you didn’t-”

It made something in Yuri’s chest clench up, this confession, and he had to be inside of JJ immediately. Yuri slipped his fingers out quickly, and the suddenly empty JJ wailed in protest. Yuri grabbed the lube, squeezing it out sloppily over his dick, spilling some out on the sheets for sure. He barely had to touch JJ’s thighs before his legs lifted up on their own, spreading wide for Yuri. “I do,” Yuri said, lining himself up at JJ’s entrance, pressing his slender dick just past the rim, and then he slid in fast. JJ shouted, clutched at his shoulders, blindly grasping for any skin he could reach, and Yuri gave him everything. He had his hand on JJ’s cheek as he pushed his cock in and out of him, little huffs of hot breath against his wrist with every thrust. When he felt wetness sliding down into his palm, he just leaned closer, sweaty chest to sweaty chest, and he kissed the tears from JJ’s cheeks. “It’s okay. We’re good.”

“Wanted you like this for a long time,” JJ said, letting his head pivot lazily, kissing Yuri’s palm before taking a thumb into his mouth to suck. “Was too stupid to ask for it.”

“Wasn’t ready for it until now,” Yuri said, and he wanted all of their conversations to be like this, balls deep in each others’ asses. “You feel so good.” He wasn’t like JJ, couldn’t babble on with effortly sexy dirty talk while he banged the other person’s brains out. It was hard enough for Yuri to hold himself upright, he felt in such a state of ecstasy. Physical ecstasy and emotional...completeness. He felt tears of own start to form in his eyes. “I love being this close,” he mumbled into another kiss, hoping that even though he couldn’t say everything he was feeling, JJ would feel it in the way he fucked him. Like he never wanted to let go.

* * *

For once, JJ seemed almost as much a floppy mess as Yuri after sex. They lied there, sticky and hot in the dark, just talking. It was easiest to be honest when his eyes were closed and his face was pressed into a warm shoulder.

“Most regrettable sexual experience.”

JJ slapped a hand over his face, and Yuri pulled it off, finger by finger. He hovered over him, waiting for him to open his eyes, ponytail falling down and the ends of it just touching JJ’s forehead. JJ peeked one eye open.

“You’re going to think I’m a slut,” JJ said. 

“I already do,” Yuri said. “I thought so ever since that first time you begged me to let you suck my dick.”

“You let me.”

“So are you going to tell me? Most regrettable? Or are you going to make me guess?” 

“It was- not long after my break up. I was having sex with a lot of people.”

“I am aware.” 

“I was at the NHK.” 

“Oh, god. This is going to be someone I know, isn’t it?”

“...kind of?”

“NHK? 2017? Who was at that...Nekola. Crispino. Giacometti. Katsu- if you tell me you had a threesome with Yuuri and Viktor, this will be the shortest relationship of all time.”

“No. No. It wasn’t a skater.” 

“Was it that coach? Chulanont’s? With the big hair?”

“Coach Celestino? No. Yuri, he was my coach when I was younger. That would be too weird. It was Josef. Karpisek.”

“...who?”

“You know. Christophe Giacometti’s coach.”

“What? JJ, he’s so old!” 

“He’s not a bad person. Buttercup, I feel like you’re judging me.”

“Buttercup is a nickname too far.”

“You’re pretty and golden and smell amazing.”

“My regrettable hookup seems like nothing now. Poof. The entire thing is absolved.”

“Thanks a lot.”

“How did that even happen?”

“I was feeling sexually frustrated and went to go find Christophe because, well- he was the only one I knew for sure liked guys. Besides Katsuki and Nikiforov, of course. I didn’t want to have sex with girls. It made me miss Izzy too much. I went to find Christophe but I found Joseph instead. I ending up getting sucked off and then fucked on the floor of his hotel room. The regrettable part was not stopping at the blowjob. You see how I get. And I was still so raw from the breakup. I got all blubbery about Isabella while he was still _inside of me_ and now I feel awkward every time we see each other.”

“...oh.”

JJ poked him in the side, laid a kiss feather light on his cheekbone.

“I’m over it now.”

“Good.”

“So what about you?”

“Hmm?”

“I spilled mine, what about yours?”

“Eh...it barely counts as a sexual encounter. More like a hit and miss.”

“And the details?”

“...I tried to hook up with Otabek. Like, drunk crawling in his lap, kissing him and telling him I want to suck his dick.”

“And he was not…?”

“Into that? No. He was real nice about letting me down, but I was sixteen and stupid and cried for the rest of the night and hid from him for like two weeks.”

“You two seem to have gotten past it.”

“Yeah. Yeah- shit. I need to text him. About- all of. Everything.”

“You’ve been texting him about me a lot?”

“Shut up.”

“It’s cute. _Otabek, my crush is coming and I don’t know what to do!_ ”

“It’s not- no.”

“ _Otabek, he’s so tall and handsome and accomplished and has a really gorgeous dick and he fucks until I see god! And that god is-_ ”

“Ugh.”

“ _\- named King JJ!_ ”

“I will throw you out into the cold Russian night.”

* * *

**Yuri**

_I can’t come to practice today_

**Katsudon**

_...any particular reason?_

**Yuri**

_I’m sick. You want a doctor’s note?_

**Katsudon**

_Feel better, Yuri. I think you need a good rest, anyway._

* * *

There was no rest to be had. 

“You- said- you- were- going- to- cook- me- _breakfast_!” 

Yuri’s hands were splayed out across the granite countertop, grappling for anything to hold onto on the smooth surface. He was pretty sure that his head was dragging through the raspberry jam-ed toast, but he could care less when JJ was pushing slow into him in his fucking kitchen. 

“I’m scrambling you up,” JJ said, reaching forward and grabbing a handful of Yuri’s sticky hair. It didn’t seem to bother him either. He leaned across Yuri’s back, stiff cotton apron scratching against the bare skin. He stayed fully seated inside of him as he reached to grab something on the counter. “What do you say, baby?” Yuri felt the edge of a spatula skating down his rib cage. “You want to be my special breakfast treat?”

“You have the weirdest fucking dirty talk,” Yuri said, and he only heard the _whooshing_ through the air for half a second before he felt the solid smack of plastic across his ass cheek.

“Wrong answer,” JJ said, planting a small kiss at the top of Yuri’s ear. He spanked him with the spatula again, in the exact same spot, heightening the burn. He began fucking him slow, bringing the spatula down with every gentle thrust until became too much of a distraction. He threw the spatula, and Yuri heard it clatter to the ground as JJ picked up the pace, wrapping his big hands around Yuri’s thighs and lifting him off the ground. He loved feeling like this, like a tiny plaything in JJ’s hands that he could just use, and it was even better now that he knew that he would get kissed silly after, fed breakfast, have his hand held as they walked around like dopey tourists like they planned to do, if they ever actually made it out of the apartment. 

JJ pulled out of Yuri for just a moment, and that him almost clawing for his new boyfriend, begging for him to get back inside of him. JJ turned him and deposited him onto the island, lightly pushing him down on his back, now definitely covered in a mixture of jam and butter and cut up melon. He then slid right back in, fucking Yuri easily, bending his legs back so that they were on top of his shoulders. 

“I love how flexible you are,” JJ said, leaning forward to suck at the sole of Yuri’s foot. “Look at you, you bend like a fucking Barbie doll. I’m going to fold you up and put you in my suitcase so I can bring back home and fuck you in my own bed.”

Yuri let out a sob, and JJ wrapped his fist tight around his cock, jerked him off just the way he knew Yuri liked it, because JJ knew him, knew his whole body. His fat cock was slamming into his prostate with relentless force, pounding Yuri so hard that he thought he was going to slide off the other side of the island.

“I got you, baby,” JJ said, as if he could read Yuri’s mind. “Don’t worry about anything. Just come, come all over yourself like a good little slut and then I’m going to fill you up like a fucking eclair.”

“Oh my god, you moron,” Yuri said, and JJ blew him a kiss and he was fucking gone. White stripes of cum shot out over his chest and hit the bottom of his chin. JJ wrapped both arms around him and lifted him up, licking the ejaculate off the bottom of his face and shoving his tongue into Yuri’s mouth, kissing him sloppily as he continued to fuck him. 

On the other side of the kitchen, there was the sound of plastic hitting the floor.

“Oh- I’m sorry- I-!!!”

Yuri turned to see Yuuri standing there with two hands clasped over his face, a plastic container at his feet, a pool of liquid quickly on the move across the tile.

“What the hell, pig!” 

JJ pulled out of him quickly, letting him down to the floor so they could both stand behind the island and hide their nudity. 

“I just brought soup!” Yuuri said in a panicked voice. “Because you were sick. I know you never eat when you- oh god, I’m- _sorry_.”

“Well, thanks,” Yuri said. “You can _go now_.” JJ wrapped his arms around around Yuri’s shoulders. Yuri could feel his chest heaving with laughter against his back. He reached back and slapped JJ’s thigh.

“I hope my boyfriend isn’t in trouble for playing hooky,” JJ said, and Yuri could just hear the sly smirk in his voice.

Yuuri kept his hands over his eyes, but Yuri could see an eyebrow raise above the fingers. “Of course not, I’m- I’ll- I’m- you don’t want me to clean-”

“We _got it_ ,” Yuri said.

“Yes, uh. Okay. Bye.”

JJ’s silent laughter turn loud and vocal the second Yuuri left out the front door. “Holy shit. Holy shit, that was-”

“You were still _inside of me_ ,” Yuri said, horrified. “And I’m covered in fucking breakfast and cum.” 

“I think it’s after noon,” JJ said. “So it’s more like you are covered in brunch and cum.” He put a hand on either side of Yuri’s face, tilted it up towards him. “You look very pretty, though.” He kissed him once on the lips, once on the forehead. “Go take a shower. I’ll clean this up and finish the food. You’re too much of a distraction to cook around, anyway.” 

“Okay.” Yuri pushed up on his toes to kiss JJ one more time before padding out of the kitchen, avoiding the large spill of soup near the door. He looked back once over his shoulder. JJ had ditched the apron, happily nude while unrolling some paper towels from the holder. 

Twenty minutes later, when his was skin tender and pink from the hot water, Yuri rubbed his hair down with a towel as he walked into his bedroom. He could hear the sizzle of sausages coming in from the kitchen, along with the sound of JJ singing softly. The song from last night. His suitcase lay at the edge of his bed, and Yuri kicked it open with a foot. He knelt down, rifling through it until he found what he wanted. 

[image: Yuri Plisetsky stands in front of a mirror, wet hair in a bun and wearing nothing but a long red and white JJ-style branded tee.]

**yuri-plisetsky**

_when your bf’s clothes look better on you. @Jjleroy!15 #freshandclean #latemornings #donotdisturb_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me at [machinewithoutfeelings](http://www.machinewithoutfeelings.tumblr.com)


End file.
